


BWTMR (bowser would treat me right)

by znake



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, im sorry 3.0 but this time the blame is entirely on me, wrote this in 10 minutes at 1am with my eyes mostly closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znake/pseuds/znake
Summary: unrelated to the fic but apart from kidnapping peach bowser seems like a swell dude . i understand why the good guys keep inviting him to go karting with them





	BWTMR (bowser would treat me right)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh this is a joke fic ? of worse quality then usual because of , uh , certain limitations .

daddy bowser blowed down the foor ‘ooh yes’ style (whats his name ?? i can only think of that vine ) and jumpsed into the rom r to meet with his secret lover . while mario an co all thought that hiss trure lobe wa peasch ,,, , little did thehey knwo wthat that was actaylly a VOVER for peach to go eet w her gf daisy ad for bbwoser to meat with hiss lover , 

 

dr robotonoc

eggboy was slsikung on thse floor , like kate winselt intotonic. ‘ draw me like one of your egg girls’ he said smecil y , pulling down the slight stevee minecraft cosplay that he was wearinng (for added secs appeal )

bowser , agter not having seen his lover for over 12 minutes , couldnt control himself, and slowly threw himself over egglad , foing the sickest moves ever hell yeah .. and then he jumped back and im s os fuckcing sorry i know this i s a joke fic but i literally cant describe bowser and eggman having sex its one am and id rather rip my eyeballs out. im sorry for the disappointment .

after ravivishing his lover , ezggmans belly split itnto hald dto reveal that this swhole time , it wasnst egghomme but instead……………… Tingle™ piloting a egghombre mech . tingle jumped onto one knee and looked up at bowser, who was noww 3 metrets below him; ad,n said ‘ bowser…………… will you b mye daddy’ 

and dthen bowser fuckingngg shot tingle out of theez grounds and the wordsl was saved from his evil grasp // 

bowser founsd the real robotdick behind a dooro oe , in the mafical worlds of minecrafft . and athere athey liveed out theres dasy, lviivng out fanstasy after minefcraft fantas y ..

**Author's Note:**

> ITS THE FUCKING KOOL AID MAN THAT IM TRYAN REFERENCE FUCK!!!!!


End file.
